Quinn s und Rachel s kleiner Engel
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Quinn und Rachel haben eine kleine Tochter.  sorry leute ich bin nicht so gut wenn es um eine inhaltsangabe geht.


Quinn und Rachel sind 17 Jahre alt,und haben eine kleine Tochter zusammen Chelsea-Grace heißt die kleine,sie hält ihre Mütter ganz schön auf ´s Mum Shelby und Quinn´s Mum Judy lieben es auf ihre kleine Enkeltochter und Hiram natürlich auch sie behandeln die kleine wie eine Russell der anfangs weniger begeistert war das Quinn ein Baby kriegt und dann auch noch mit einem Drittel von Rachel´s Genen und irgendeinem Spender,liebt er seine Enkelin über beiden werden bald heiraten.

Es war 3Uhr in der Nacht als Chelsea ihre Mütter aus dem Schlaf wollte gerade aufspringen doch Rachel hielt sie zurück.

"Ich gehe schon Schatz,schlaf du weiter."

Quinn drehte sich um und schlief weiter,Rachel ging ins Zimmer ihrer kleine strampelte nervös durch die gegend und hatte ihren Schnuller nahm Chelsea auf den Arm und steckte ihr den Schnuller wieder in den Mund.

"Mausi hattest du einen Albtraum?"

Chelsea kuschelte sich an Rachel.

"Mama ist ja da Mausi."

Rachel ging mit Chelsea auf den Arm in Quinn´s und ihr Zimmer sie legte sich hin und legte Chelsea auf ihren Bauch und legte eine ihrer Hände unter Chelsea´s Po und eine auf ihren Rücken damit die kleine nicht schlief ein und Rachel schlief auch kurze Zeit später nächsten Morgen um 7Uhr stand Quinn auf,sie lächelte als sie ihre beiden Mädels neben sich liegen gab Rachel einen Kuss auf die Wange und küsste Chelsea auf den ging sie sie vom Duschen zurück kam war Rachel verschwunden und Chelsea war ebenfalls bekam Panik.

"Rachel!"

"In der Küche Schatz!"

Quinn ging in die Küche wo Hiram und Leroy saß hatte Chelsea auf dem Arm,er gab ihr das Fläschen.

"Morgen!"

"Morgen Quinn!"

"Morgen Quinn."

Rachel ging zu Quinn und küsste sie fing an zuhusten,also legte Leroy die Flasche weg,und klopfte seiner Enkelin auf den Rü und Rachel kamen sofort angerannt.

"Oh mein Gott Babygirl?"

Quinn nahm Chelsea hoch und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken,Chelsea fing an zuspucken und beruhigte sich dann aber wieder.

"Gottseidank geht es dir wieder gut Mausi!"

Alle waren erleichtert,Quinn zog sich um nachdem sie nochmals Duschen gegangen war,da ihre Tochter sie Angespuckt saß auf dem Bett und hatte Chelsea vor sich auf´s Bett gelegt und spielte einwenig mit der kleinen sie küsste die kleinen Füße ihrer Tochter,Chelsea fing darauf hin an setzte sich zu den schaute ihre Mütter interessiert merkte das ihre kleine Tochter müde wurde also steckte sie Chelsea ihren Lieblingsschnuller in den Mund,keine zwei Minuten später war Chelsea auch schon eingeschlafen Quinn legte sie in ihr Gitterbettchen und ging dann zu Rachel.

"Was wollen wir denn jetzt machen,wir müssen erst in 3 Stunden zur Probe?"

"Was hältst du davon wenn wir spazieren gehen Quinnie?"

"Klingt gut also los!"

Quinn und Rachel gingen durch den Park,Leroy und Hiram hatten ein,oder bessergesagt ihre Vier Augen auf ihre Enkelin Stunden später waren Rachel und Quinn wieder zuhause,Hiram war gerade dabei Chelsea suchte gerade Anziehsachen für Chelsea raus da sie mit zur GleeClubprobe die kleine Angezogen und Frisch gewickelt war gab Rachel ihr das Fläschen,danach fuhren sie los zur Probe,Quinn trug Chelsea in ihrem Maxicosi zur kleine war während der Fahrt wieder stellte den Kindersitz auf einen der Sitze der Aula damit sie einen besseren Blick auf ihre kleine Tochter stellte die Wickeltasche auf den Boden vor Schuester lächelte als er die drei sah,er war Chelsea´s Patenonkel.

"Schön das ihr hier seit!"

"Ja das finden wir auch."

Quinn lächelte fingen sie schlief weiter,doch plötzlich fing sie ging zu ihr und nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Was hast du denn Mausi?"

Alle schauten zu Rachel die Chelsea kam dazu.

"Babygirl hast du Hunger?"

Quinn nahm Chelsea auf den Arm und ging mit ihr in den Schulflur,dieser war Leer da Ferien waren sie setzte sich auf eine Bank zog ihr Shirt hoch und legte Chelsea an ihre Brust diese fing sofort an streichelte Chelsea sanft über den Rü Chelsea satt war zog Quinn ihr Shirt wieder runter und ging mit Chelsea wieder in die Aula die kleine war wieder legte Chelsea in ihren Kindersitz und ging dann wieder auf die Bü schaute sie an.

"Was hast du solange gemacht!"

"Ich habe Chelsea gestillt!"

"Ist das wirklich nötig?"

"Ja Puck das ist es,Muttermilch ist wichtig für Baby´s!"

"Meine Mutter hat mich nie gestillt!"

"Ja das merkt man!Denn dann kommt sowas wie du dabei raus Puckerman!"

Rachel war wütend sie hasste es wenn jemand etwas gegen ihre Familie und Rachel fingen lauthals an gefiel Chelsea garnicht,sie fing sofort anzuweinen,dieses mal war es Santana die zu Chelsea ging und sie auf den Arm nahm.

"Die sind dir zu Laut kleine was?"

Chelsea kuschelte sich an Santana,und schlief schmunzelte als sie ihre Freundin mit Chelsea auf den Arm würde wirklich mal eine Gute Mutter setzte sich mit Chelsea auf einen Stuhl der auf der Bühne und Mister Schuester versuchten Rachel und Puck auseinander zuziehen da die beiden angefangen haben sich zu Prü sich die gemüter beruhigt hatten fuhren Rachel und Quinn nachhause.

"Ich fasse es nicht Rachel!Du solltest dich nicht wegen sowas prügeln!Was würdest du denn sagen wenn unsere Tochter sich wegen nichts und wieder nichts prügelt!"

"Tut mir leid Quinn!"

Chelsea schlief weiter,sie schlief meistens wenn sie im Auto saß.Als sie zuhause ankamen warteten Judy und Shelby schon auf ihre Töchter,sie wollten nämlich was mit den beiden Hiram und Leroy fahren heute abend in den Urlaub das hieß Russell würde auf seine Enkeltochter nahm Chelsea auf den Arm.

"Ach du bist so groß geworden in den letzten Drei Tagen."

Shelby streichelte Chelsea´s kleine Hä lächelte hinter ihrem öffnete ihm die Tür.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey Prinzessin!"

Russell ging ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte sanft als er Chelsea auf den Arm nahm.

"Hallo BabyPrincess!Na wir zwei machen uns einen schönen Abend oder kleine?"

Chelsea fing an zugiggeln und griff nach Russell´s Hä schnappte sich Chelsea´s Wickeltasche und ging dann mit ihr zu seinem setzte er sie in den Kindersitz und fuhr zusich er mit ihr Zuhause war gab er ihr das Flä kuschelte er noch etwas mit ihr und legte sie dann in ihr Bettchen,Russell hatte extra für Chelsea ein Zimmer kleine schlief sofort setzte sich auf die Couch und schaute noch etwas ötzlich klingelte das Telefon er ging dran.

"Russell Fabray!"

"Hallo Daddy ich wollte nur mal hören wie es Chelsea geht."

Russell schmunzelte.

"Ihr geht es gut Quinn,du brauchst nicht alle halbe Stunde anzurufen."

"Ich weiß Daddy aber ich vermisse sie außerdem mache ich mir immer sorgen um sie,Chelsea ist doch meine kleine!"

"Ihr geht es gut Quinn,wenn was ist melde ich mich bei euch!"

"Okay bye Daddy!"

"Bye Prinzessin!"

Russell legte auf schaute nochmal nach Chelsea,diese schlief seelenruhig und an ihrem Schnuller nuckelnd in ihrem ging dann selbst schlafen.

-Währenddesen bei Rachel,Quinn,Shelby und Judy-

"Schatz was hast du denn?"

Rachel schaute ihre Freundin fragend an.

"Ich denke nur gerade an die kleine!"

"Ich auch,aber sie schläft bestimmt ganz friedlich!"

"Genau Quinnie hör auf deine Freundin!"

Judy schaute zu Rachel und Quinn.

"Ich bin sicher das es ihr sogar sehr gut geht!"

Shelby lächelte die beiden aufmunternd holte ihr Handy raus.

"Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal anrufen!"

"Okay jetzt reicht es!Ihr beide müsst auch mal etwas für euch machen!"

"Ich weiß Mom aber ich vermisse die kleine!"

"Ich weiß Quinn aber sie schläft bestimmt seelenruhig in ihrem Bettchen!"

"Judy hat recht sie schläft!"

"Woher weißt du das denn?"

Rachel schaute ihre Mom fragend an.

"Weil sie um diese Zeit immer schläft!"

"Nur noch ein anruf!"

Rachel holte ihr Handy raus,aber Judy und Shelby nahmen ihren Töchtern die Handy´s weg.

"Heute ruft ihr nirgendwo mehr an!"

Quinn protestierte.

"Mom ich will Dad abrufen!Es geht um meine Tochter und da geht es dich nichts an wie oft ich anrufe und wenn ich alle Fünf Minuten anrufe ist das meine Sache,und geht dich nichts an."

Quinn fing nahm sie in den Arm.

"Baby sollen wir die kleine Abholen?"

"Ja Bitte!"

Shelby und Judy verstanden jetzt erst was für Ängste Quinn hatte,ihre Tochter war ihr ein und alles,ohne sie wäre ihr Leben Sinnlos.

"Ich fahre euch!"

Shelby stand auf,sie gingen aus dem Restaurant nach dem sie Bezahlt hatten und gingen zuviert Richtung fuhr zu Russell´s wachte auf und ging die Treppe runter,dann machte er das Licht im Flur öffnete die Tür.

"Quinn?Was machst du hier?"

"Ich hole meine Tochter ab ich vermisse sie so!Wo ist sie?"

"Sie schläft ganz Friedlich in ihrem Bettchen!"

Quinn ging die Treppe rauf und sah das ihr Vater recht hatte die kleine schlief ganz friedlich mit ihrem Lieblingsschnuller im nahm sie vorsichtig hoch ohne sie zuwecken und nahm dann die Sachen der ging sie wieder runter und verabschiedete sich von ihrem stieg mit ihr ins fuhr sie zuhause ankamen legte sich Quinn ins Bett sie hatte Chelsea im kleine schlief streckte sich im schlaf und kuschelte sich an ihre Mommy Stunden später wachte Chelsea auf sie weinte aber nicht sondern schaute ihre schlafenden Mütter nuckelte an ihrer kleinen wachte auf und schaute zu Quinn rüber,sie lächelte als sie sah das ihre kleine Tochter sie anschaute.

"Na kleine Maus."

Chelsea giggelte beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste nahm sie Chelsea und ging mit ihr in die Küche um ihr das Fläschen kleine nuckelte genüßlich an ihrem Fläschen.

"Babygirl du bist so süß!"

Quinn wachte auf und merkte das die kleine weg war,als sie neben sich schaute merkte sie das Rachel ebenfalls verschwunden Quinn stieg die Panik rannte nach unten in die Küche als sie sah dass das Licht in der Küche an war.

"Gottseidank da seit ihr ja!"

"Quinnie hast du dir sorgen gemacht?"

"Ja Rach natürlich habe ich das!Wenn mein kleines Babygirl und mein großes Baby weg sind ohne ein Wort zusagen!"

Quinn war leicht einfach nur amüssiert.

"Babe tut mir leid aber die kleine hatte hunger sie hat schon angefangen ihre Faust zuessen!"

"Aber du hättest mir ja auch bescheid sagen können!"

"Ich wollte dich halt nicht wecken!"

Chelsea war beim trinken nahm Chelsea auf den Arm und ging mit ihr wieder ins Schlafzimmer ohne noch weiter mit Rachel zu war ziemlich legte Chelsea wieder auf ihren Bauch sodass die kleine ihr nicht wegrutschen steckte Chelsea ihren Schnuller in den Mund da sie sonst sofort wieder wach werden würde ohne ihren kuschelte sich ganz eng an blieb lieber in der Küche sitzen sie wusste das es besser war Quinn aus dem weg zugehen wenn sie sauer streichelte Chelsea sanft über den Rücken bis diese einschlief dann hörte sie auf und schlief kurze Zeit selber weinte wachte auf,und ging mit der kleinen durch´s Zimmer.

"Babygirl was hast du denn?"

Quinn fühlte an Chelsea´s Stirn.

"Oh mein Gott!Babygirl du Glühst ja Richtig!RACHEL!"

Quinn kam die Treppe runtergelaufen.

"RACHEL!Wir müssten ins Krankenhaus!"

Rachel guckte ernst.

"Warum?Was ist?"

"Chelsea hat Fieber!"

"Oh mein Gott!Ich hole sofort die Schlüssel!"

Chelsea fing doller an zuweinen.

"Shshsh!Mausi alleswird gut Mama und Mami sind doch hier!"

Die drei gingen zum Auto und machten sich auf dem Weg zum ´s Gesicht war vom Fieber ganz rief Puck an,was keiner wusste war das er der Spender war,und somit Chelsea´s Vater.

"Rachel es ist 2Uhr nachts!Ich hoffe du hast einen guten grund dafür mich zuwecken!"

"Ja Puck!Wir sind auf dem weg zum Krankenhaus,Chelsea ist krank!"

"Oh mein Gott ich komme sofort!"

Puck legte auf und schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel,auf dem weg zum Auto zog er seine Schuhe parkte das Auto,Quinn nahm Chelsea und die drei gingen ins kleine wurde sofort untersucht,es kam raus das sie eine Lungenentzündung wurde sofort an Monitore ,Quinn und Rachel wachten die ganze Zeit an Chelsea´s waren völlig fertig,da die Ärzte ihnen keine großen hoffungen gemacht schlief die ganze Zeit.


End file.
